


光亮

by OTTO_08



Category: Anchors Aweigh (1945)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: Joe的小想法来自Ball Game之前被否了的那个故事提案。
Relationships: Joseph Brady & Clarence Doolittle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	光亮

乔花了点时间记起昨晚发生了什么。他相信自己睡前拉紧了窗帘，但此刻柔和的日光不容置疑地穿过窗子，洒在白色的床单上。

他可以不走进那间酒吧，可以不在昨天。或者，至少可以不在那个时候——这说不好，他不知道克拉伦斯是什么时候到的，不知道他坐在吧台前坐了多久，背对着入口；如果不是乔走上前去打招呼，他们根本不会相遇——他翻了个身。混杂着窗外的交谈，一段旋律柔和地掠过他的耳朵。

此时他才意识到自己已经醒了，挣扎着睁开眼睛。

“这没用了？”

克拉伦斯停下哼唱，轻声问他。

“不，”乔回答，重新闭上眼，抱紧怀里的枕头，“也许我心里有别的事叫我起来。真希望每天都能这样睡醒，金色的阳光，白棉布，有人一大早的在给我唱摇篮曲。”

克拉伦斯笑了笑：“这很奇怪，乔。听着摇篮曲醒过来。”而且不是一大早了，他补充道。

“习惯了。你记得吗，过去你是给整间船舱唱歌。”

“我没那么大嗓门。”

“至少我们的船舱里每个人都睡得又香又甜。我打赌不是每艘船都有这种事。”

“我不跟你赌。”

乔坐起来，脑袋沉重地垂着。他们喝了几杯，都只是趁着兴头。克拉伦斯还是把床头柜上的番茄汁推给他。它看起来很诱人。或许他的确比印象中喝得更多，毕竟你总是只能记住保持清醒时的最后一杯。

“你知道，乔，”他听到克拉伦斯说，“你昨晚提到的……我一直在考虑那个建议。”

*

夜色粘腻浓稠，音乐听起来每一秒都变得更加沉静疲惫。随着门被推开，热风短暂地扑进屋里，又缩回去，像块不情愿地弹了一下的巨型果冻。克拉伦斯用手撑住脸颊。他来这儿干什么呢？谁都不认识他，他也不认识谁。他完全是孤身一人。

问题就在于此。战争结束之后，他一直是孤身一人。

老实说，这和克拉伦斯期待的不一样。他的姑娘在很多事情上是对的，包括啤酒和鲜花：他买不起太贵的花，好在扣眼里一两朵公园里的野花也能让她微笑。一切看起来按部就班，直到某次他没来得及路过公园，而她打开门，接过啤酒对他说，克拉伦斯，这样就够了。

克拉伦斯花了点时间明白她的意思。因为起初鲜花的消失没有带走什么，他们的约会还是充满歌声和笨拙的舞步——她教他一些华尔兹之外的东西、他们在沙发上大声地笑、掸掉落了满身的点心渣。接着他突然在她亲吻他的脸颊时意识到，她可能并没那么想做一位太太，如果他们这样相处能更快乐。

他以为那是件好事。直到几年过去，他在她的婚礼上明白她只是不想做一位杜立特太太，而他也无法改变习惯，在周六的晚餐时间为她带去啤酒。为 _他们_ ，他的意思是。快乐，他坐在另一张沙发上想，看着那对新婚燕尔的爱人，如果她的快乐变得更多了，就意味着事情变得更好，意味着他也该愿意分享这份快乐。

至少至今仍然如此。

克拉伦斯杯子里的酒又温又淡。他终究是失去了他的第一个和唯一一个女孩：在这变成事实几周之后，他困惑地暂时离开了纽约。这真奇怪。当回到家乡时，家乡就失去了它的魔法；当永恒不再只是四天三夜，就也再不是什么永恒。 他叹了口气。即使是此时此刻，明亮的灯光似乎也在暗示他，叹气不适合这里。高兴起来！既然每个人在每一刻都只能丧气或是快活，有什么理由不选择后者？

他猜他只是有点不知所措。倘若此时有另一位女孩走近他，像她曾经做的，走近正在叹气的他，克拉伦斯会毫不犹豫地向她敞开双臂。除此之外，他不知道该怎么做。

又是几个往来的客人，进门或者踏上归途……

“—— _克拉伦斯_ ？”

乔瑟夫·布雷迪穿了一件深灰色的外套，衬衫领口微微打皱，右手正紧握着他的肩膀。他的脸上带着那个丝毫没有走样、如同从克拉伦斯记忆中投射而出的，热情的笑容。

“乔？—— _乔_ ！”

“老天！”

乔抓住克拉伦斯的另一只肩膀，摇晃了几下。他的小男孩还是那么瘦，好像这眼看就要弄昏他了。他没急着坐，就站在那里打量他的脸，直到他抗议道，别这么盯着我，乔。

“你在这儿干什么呢？”他问，招呼酒保过来。“没想到会在这里碰上你。”

“我也没想到。”

不管克拉伦斯的杯子里剩的是什么，一口喝干它都让他皱紧了眉毛。乔笑着拍打他的后背：“好了，好了，我看出你有多开心了——天啊，克拉伦斯！竟然是你！为什么？出差？——别告诉我你要在好莱坞住下了！”

“当然不是——”

“你怎么不通知我一声？”

“我不知道你在，乔。”

那确实是个傻问题，乔对自己说。克拉伦斯当然不知道，没有人知道，除了苏珊和他本人。他又拍了拍他，把这个问题混过去：“还是很高兴见到你。”

克拉伦斯看向他：“我知道。我也很高兴，乔。”

他看起来需要一个拥抱。于是乔朝他亲爱的朋友张开手臂，克拉伦斯凑过来的样子仿佛他仍在海水中挣扎。

在分开之前，他从没意识到自己也许才是更需要它的那个。

他坐下来：“你究竟是来做什么？”

“没什么……”

那双诚实的蓝眼睛打量着乔的左手。他夸张地藏起它，装出受到惊吓的样子。

“这太粗鲁了！！”

克拉伦斯抱着新送上来的啤酒杯笑了：“我们该为了什么干一杯？为好莱坞？”

“哈！为好莱坞……”他苦笑着把自己的杯子凑过去，碰碰他的，再喝上一大口，“布鲁克林一切都好？”

“我猜是的。除了没人会再叫我‘布鲁克林’。因为你看……”克拉伦斯耸耸肩，因为我们就在那儿，“你呢？为什么？”

他该同样诚实地告诉他，为了他诚实的眼睛。他已经来了几个星期，苏珊好心地接待他住在酒店里，一个适合退伍水兵和旧日朋友的房间。天知道他想念的是那栋童话般的小房子，儿童房里低矮的小桌和睡在上面硬邦邦的触感。好几天之后他才知道她已经搬出了那里，那间属于家族的小屋空空荡荡，紧锁着前门。有那么一瞬间他想，我还可以从二楼的窗户进去。

“你向她求婚了吗？”

乔看看克拉伦斯，希望他能把声音放低点：“她没同意。但也没拒绝。所以我有点像是……被困在这里。哪儿也不敢去。万一哪天她决定了呢？”

“我看到海报……她状况很不错，是不是？”

“她现在是位真正的公主了。我猜，现如今，有人愿意为她唱小夜曲是一码事，婚姻变成了另一码事。不相干的另一码事。她不再是我一个人的、不再是我们的公主。你能明白吗？”

克拉伦斯趴上吧台，好像有点昏昏沉沉的：“不太能。”

乔也不能。

这些前因后果克拉伦斯已经给自己讲了无数遍，只希望它听起来别太无趣。当说到她是怎么兴奋地告诉他自己订婚了的时候，他还是禁不住觉得那听起来既陌生又平凡。

但乔抓住了他的手腕：“这怎么行！你们绝对应该是一对！”

他回答：“谁都看得出这对她更好，乔。”

“……要是你确定的话，伙计。”

克拉伦斯认为他是“确定”的。离开那里越远，他就越这么觉得，仿佛情绪和记忆是悄悄掉进平静水面的一颗石子，以布鲁克林为中心激起小小的涟漪，在整张世界地图上画出雷达波纹般的圆圈：到了西海岸，它已经只剩下微不足道的些许力气。

又或者是因为乔。在他的身边，一切看起来都确定得多、值得确定得多。

“总之，我们达成了一致。那是个很不错的男人，我们相处很融洽……我只是想散散心，也许。”

“你以为还会有另一个布鲁克林姑娘在这里等你？——你去过那间餐厅了吗？”

他摇摇头。如果可以，他想暂时避免那么做。

但乔不这么想：“明天，明天我们去那里吃晚餐。你不急着走吧？”

“不，”他诚实地说，“我没什么计划……在我答复之前，教堂还可以等两周。”

“你要回 _教堂_ ！”

“我是个当了几年海军的 _唱诗班男孩_ ，”他说出那个不算准确的称谓，乔总喜欢偷偷那么叫他，只对他一个人，“我还能做什么？只是教孩子们唱歌。”

“幸运的孩子们。”

“但愿他们也这么想。和教士谈过之后，”他把手夹进双腿之间，“我突然开始想到这里。每次看见她的时候。然后就会想起苏茜和唐纳德。想起你——而且，这多奇妙啊！你真的在这儿，在我们第一晚呆过的酒吧里……”

克拉伦斯知道自己脸红了。他也知道乔一定注意到了，因为他正瞧着他，笑着，盘算着要不要直接指出这一点。

克拉伦斯，克拉伦斯。但他只是说，一边喝下另一口酒，一边用拇指碰了碰他发烫的脸颊。

他听到乔深吸了口气。

“克拉伦斯，”他说，“我该联系你的。我有你的电话……我们不该这么久之后才见面。几年了？我不是没想过要找你。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。”

“我是说真的。”乔整理着衣襟，尽管那没什么必要。

“……我总是深更半夜才那么想。每一次我都告诉自己，明天一早我就给布鲁克林挂电话。可到了第二天早上，我又不知道自己为什么会想说那些并不重要的事。”

他们已经坐在第三或是第四间酒吧或小餐馆里。乔握着克拉伦斯的手，好像只有这样才能让他明白自己的意思，好像克拉伦斯是用他的手背听声音的。

无论如何他听进去了，咬着一杯果汁的吸管咯咯地笑：“这太傻了，乔。”

他装作生气地瞪眼睛：“你可真是长大了，嗯？”

他怎么能不？他失去了这场要命的战争留给他的、唯一美好的遗产。他的女孩，他的初恋…… _他的初恋_ ！乔又一次想到。他忘不了克拉伦斯是怎么认真地写满一张又一张信纸，寄到那家餐厅去。 _我和乔祝你和苏茜好。_ 他总在结尾那么写——不，他没有偷看过。

可克拉伦斯摇摇头。“不，乔，我……我想我还是不懂。如果你不在的话，我好像就不懂怎么去爱。”

“胡扯！你可是自己追到她的！”

“乔，”他放开嘴里的吸管，“你那时候‘在’。等到我回家去……我就变回了那个离开时的男孩。”

战争不可能没有改变克拉伦斯。他想。战争不可能没有改变任何人。然而他看起来就是那样，在他身上从没有过炮火，没有过大萧条，没有过苦难和失望留下的淤青。至少他从没见过。当初他在医务室醒过来时乔刚好在那儿，他冲过去，跪在他的床边——军医当然强硬地叫他走开——而克拉伦斯看着他说，脑袋上缠着绷带，嗓音嘶哑： _乔，那架飞机你打下来了吗？_

“你本来就是个很棒的小伙子，会没事的。”他说，缓慢地抚摸他的手。

“可我还是不知道该怎么办。不过现在好了，”克拉伦斯的脸挂上微醉的笑意，“因为你瞧——”

“我得对你负责是吧？我知道。你这个小无赖。你要说多久，一辈子？”

克拉伦斯的手动了动。

“可不是。”

他们在街上并着肩，脚步稍微有些打晃。克拉伦斯拉住乔的手肘：看，我们就是在那儿给唐纳德买了糖果；可惜太晚了，关门了。乔一句半句地应着他的话。是啊、没错。克拉伦斯知道他喝得更多、更快，而且苏珊的事让酒更容易流进他的脑袋里。他真傻，不该提唐纳德……

“克拉伦斯，你知道我不能给你什么，对不对？”乔突然停下，望着他。

克拉伦斯把手臂穿过他的臂弯：“至少上帝把你带给了我。在这里，今天晚上。”

他好歹重新迈开了步子：“你已经进入工作状态了？”

“只是这么说。”

“可你永远不能肯定 _他_ 在打什么主意。”

“教士喜欢说你要做的只有信任他的爱，信任他对你的信任。”

乔恐怕没听进去：“要是你每天都这么讲道，我可能可以。”

“我没那个权力……在船上的时候，乔，”他咽咽口水，“我做睡前祷告都不敢出声。”

“你会做？”

“你瞧！有人要笑话的。我已经被笑话够了。”

“我们的牧师会痛揍笑话你的人。他能打得很。”

克拉伦斯赞同地握了一下他的手臂。“你是对的——那时我会为你祈祷，乔。祈祷等到时机来临，我也能为你做点什么。不然……”

“不然？”

“不然你就得负责一辈子了，记得吗？”

他笑着躲开乔拍过来的巴掌，险些撞到匆匆归家的某个男人。乔追过去，他就再躲开——他不在乎！除了乔，这条街上没人认得他，没人在乎他——他们绕着灯杆或者垃圾桶跑来跑去，乔还不得不退回去捡起一个被撞得滚上马路的垃圾桶盖子。克拉伦斯在街角大笑起来，不知有多久没有这么笑，上气不接下气，靠在砖墙上擦眼泪。

终于乔抓住了他，紧捏着他的手腕。克拉伦斯。他说。多可怜的小坏蛋，看这下他还能跑到哪儿去。他边笑边咳嗽：我输了，乔，我输了！算我不好！乔把他死死地拉进怀里时他还在徒劳无功地折腾，直到手脚都没了力气，被压在乔的肩膀上。

克拉伦斯抬起胳膊，绕过乔满是汗水的脖子。他早已经记不起自己说错了什么要被这样残酷地对待。

“乔，”他的嘴唇几乎碰上他的侧脸，“你救了我，乔。”

一声轻笑传来。

“看来我是成功了。”

“可我永远不知道能怎么帮你的忙。我都不知道能怎么帮自己。”

你能做到的，布鲁克林。克拉伦斯听到他说。

他默默收紧双臂——乔的心跳有力地敲打他，如同潮湿的巨石顺着临海的峭壁隆隆而下。

克拉伦斯的房间小但整洁，乔还来得及注意到他差不多只有巴掌大的行李箱，就立在折叠椅旁边。克拉伦斯紧张地站在他的身后，像被突击检查房间的寄宿学校新生。

“要开灯吗？”他问，“或者你想直接睡？”

他身上又黏又热。浴室和厕所一样在走廊的另一头，他不想再走过去一次。所以他摇了摇头，抬手去扯床单：他可以睡在地上。

但床垫坐起来就像要命的沼泽。乔可以肯定他立刻就倒了下去，即使不停地哼唧着试图站起来。克拉伦斯轻轻按着他的肩膀——就连他也能按得住他了。

“乔，”他可能是跪在床垫上，“没关系。”

他觉得自己有几年都没这么困过，有点像是曾经每次靠岸，他能一觉睡到下午。他闭着眼睛，奇形怪状的刺眼斑点在黑暗中乱转。

“拉上窗帘，克拉伦斯。”他喃喃地说。

咔哒。百叶窗把月色和最后的些许灯光关在外面，他却还是抬起手遮住眼睛。这儿是不是很亮，克拉伦斯？他说。不，没有，那个声音告诉他。你喝得有点多了……

发光的斑点带走了克拉伦斯的声音。

不知多久之后，乔的意识重新回到这个房间，回到这张床上。他被脱下了衬衫和长裤，皮鞋和湿透的袜子，脑门上放着条还冰凉的毛巾。

“布鲁克林？”他不确定地叫。

“乔。”克拉伦斯回答。

他呻吟了一声。“还好你还在。”

“这是我的房间。”

“我知道。你知道我在害怕什么……”他感觉到一只干燥的手在安抚着他，在他的肩膀和手臂上来回，“你会回去，布鲁克林。回家去。天亮之前。我害怕你会叫醒我。”

“我会让你睡个好觉。”

“不，”他笑着摇头，他看不见，但一只手把毛巾扶回他的额头上，“你对我说‘乔，下次我会带着啤酒去看你’。你很幸福，对不对？你会的，等你回到教堂去，克拉伦斯，你会很幸福。”

克拉伦斯沉默了一会儿。

“乔，”他说，“我不会因为……”

“你会的。而我还生活在过去——苏茜，”乔噎了一下，“战争， _你_ 。”

他的男孩擦擦他的脖子，给毛巾翻了面：“你不明白，乔。我的生命中有你给的那一部分。就像它有造物主留下的痕迹。”教士不会同意我这么说的，他反驳自己。“但我感受得到。”

管他的。“你可不会要求上帝对你负责。”

“至少他不该用这件事来苛责我。他不该让我在生死的边缘被你救起来，被 _你_ 而不是别人。这更像是魔鬼的计划。”

他听不懂。那听起来不像克拉伦斯，或许他只是自己在和自己说话，或许克拉伦斯回去的这段日子里，为了能有份工作每天和神职人员泡在一起，学了些胡言乱语。

克拉伦斯在深海般的黑暗中靠在他的肩上：“乔。”

“嗯？”

“我想我还不能离开你。”

“那就留下，克拉伦斯，”他在能够思考前说，“留下。”

克拉伦斯没法开口问他：多久，乔？多久？

至少明天。他回答自己。“所以我们明天一起吃晚饭。”他说，那是乔先提起的。

乔的声音轻飘飘地浮在半空中：“先去电影院。”

“你想看电影？我以为你说过那只是约姑娘用的。”

“ _所以_ 我已经好久没去了。况且，”乔还闭着眼睛，只有脸扭向克拉伦斯，“一个人去太悲惨了，哦……一个悲惨的乔瑟夫·布雷迪……等到什么时候他们拍出值得一个人去看的东西再说吧。”

“也许吧。之后我们……”

“那道伤口，布鲁克林。我很怕梦见它。”

“乔。”

“我以为你要死了。我以为……老天。我凭什么那么幸运呢？凭什么是 _我_ 那么幸运呢？”

克拉伦斯记得海兵们的所有玩笑话。你不知道他那时候多担心自己费了半天劲，却救上来一个死人！有人说。我们打了赌，要是你昨晚醒过来，乔就和下次靠岸碰到的第一个姑娘结婚，从此吻别他的多彩人生。有人说。现在你是布雷迪传说中的另一章啦！全太平洋都会知道！有人说。

而乔对他说，你还有空关心飞机？

“幸运的是我，”克拉伦斯回答，“幸运的是战争结束了。”

乔嘟嘟囔囔地趴进枕头里：“我们都欠那些开飞机的小伙子一笔。”

可不是吗。他说，庆幸他关于那次事故的感慨褪去得像来时一样，迅速而缺乏征兆。

几分钟后他又听到他开口——起初克拉伦斯以为他开始打呼噜了。

“我们该买艘船，”乔对梦境里正冲着他眨眼睛的年轻人说，“克拉伦斯，我们需要的是一艘船。”

——为什么？

他问，当然。既然那也不可能让他们回到过去，当然。

“在上面开间酒馆，”他说，“我总梦到这个。也许苏茜还会偶尔过来看看我们，给客人们唱首歌。”

——你要我在厨房里忙前忙后了，乔？

他捏捏那张天真的脸。

“听着，我们需要一艘军舰，亲爱的。就停在圣迭戈……”

*

乔抬起头：他还以为那是个梦。

“你醒了吗？”克拉伦斯问他，在折叠椅上伸展双腿，“我梦到你在花丛里唱歌，乔，”他抓抓头发，为脑中的画面笑了，“像只蝴蝶或者什么的。你一直在歌唱那些花，唱她们有多美，又有多可怜不能去看看这个世界。对了，今天的电影……”

——几个小时后他们回到那片铺着石板的小广场，克拉伦斯执意要向喷泉中丢一枚硬币。

乔在他翻口袋的时候朝身后回头，一位留着长长发辫的少女正望着他，有些惊异地微张开嘴。她穿着条迷人的深红色长裙。

他把食指竖起在唇边。瞧啊，往日仍然留恋地想拖住他的衣袖。

叮当。

“什么愿望？”他问克拉伦斯。

“这可不能说。”他回答。

“那走吧，”乔揽住他窄窄的肩膀，“祝我们顺利出航。”

“ _乔！_ ”

“猜中了？现在我们只消去实现它就行了。”

克拉伦斯在他的怀里不满地笑：这不是我说出来的，应该不能算数……

餐厅里传出轻快的乐声—— _诗人问她是否想要漫步，她双眼闪烁如同月色_ 。

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> Joe的小想法来自Ball Game之前被否了的那个故事提案。


End file.
